


Walk A Thousand Miles

by terusan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terusan/pseuds/terusan
Summary: I walked ten thousand miles, ten thousand miles to see you.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年之前（大约），许多下笔之处任性幼稚，不过当年的东西就留下当年的印记，不再做更改。

1.  
Hikaru八岁的时候就认识Chekov一家了。  
他们住在长滩附近的一个镇子里，他的父母很年轻就从日本迁居美国，Hikaru在这里出生，就跟这个镇子里所有的小孩子一样。  
他对日本没什么概念，不过那时候他对其他事儿都没什么概念，这个八岁的孩子太沉迷于滑板梦想着做一个职业滑板选手。  
Chekov先生一家搬过来时学校正在放暑假，Hikaru从公园带着滑板回来，看到旁边的房子门口停了一辆大货车，有人进进出出的卸家具。  
他的妈妈站在大门口跟一对年轻的夫妇愉快地说话，而那个满脸络腮胡的大叔怀里抱着一个年纪很小的男孩，迷茫地趴在他爸爸的肩膀上。  
他俩的眼神交汇在一起，被抱着的小孩子冲他弯起嘴角。  
“Hikaru，”Mariko呼唤他，“过来见见我们的新邻居。”  
Hikaru走上前廊，这对白人夫妇分别亲吻了一下他的脸庞，用不太标准的英语问他多大了。  
被放在地上的小男孩怯生生地拽着他爸爸的裤子看着他，“这是Pavel，”他爸爸用隆隆的声音说，“他今年四岁了，打声招呼Pavel。”  
“嗨。”Pavel软绵绵地说，他看起来一点都不像男孩，Hikaru嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“嗨，很高兴见到你。”  
他像个大人一样想去握那男孩的手——他已经八岁了——不过那孩子太小了，他看到Hikaru伸出手以为对方要牵他，于是伸出了同一边的手放在他的手心里。这让Hikaru皱起眉头，他勉强摇了摇然后放开对方。  
“多有礼貌的孩子，”Evgeniya女士高兴地摸了摸Hikaru的头，“你可以带着Pavel玩儿么？他在这里没有认识的人，我相信你们一定会成为好朋友。”  
Hikaru瞪着眼睛看向他妈妈，Mariko毫不犹豫地朝对方点点头，“当然没问题，Hikaru正想要个弟弟呢。”  
我才不想要。Hikaru的眼睛更圆了，不过为了保住晚上的甜点他没有大声叫喊出来。

“你有弟弟了？”Tim鄙夷地看着Hikaru带来的小尾巴，“你们看起来……长得不怎么像。”  
“他不是我弟弟Tim，他是我的新邻居——我妈妈非得要我带他出来玩儿。”  
他们在公园溜着滑板，Hikaru意识到Evgeniya夫人说要Hikaru和Pavel交朋友的时候绝对是真心的因为这已经是第三天Pavel被送来和他一起玩儿了，他最终不得已把Pavel一起带来，让他在公园中心的秋千上坐着晃荡。  
“做保姆的感觉一定糟透了。”Todd兜了个圈在Hikaru面前停下，他今年10岁了，Hikaru喜欢跟他在一起玩儿，这让他觉得自己也已经10岁了。  
“糟糕透顶。”他嘟囔着看向那个远远望着他的男孩，不明白为什么妈妈非要让自己带他玩儿，Pavel太小了什么也不会，说话声还细得像女孩。  
“他应该去找几个女孩玩儿，绑个手绢在脖子上什么的。”他们三个大笑起来，而不远处的Pavel听到了他们的笑声，大概是想跳下来加入他们。  
然后他脚一歪摔倒在沙地上。  
耶稣啊，Hikaru惊恐地看着呜呜哭起来的男孩，我亲妈会杀了我的。  
他无奈地放弃了下午的滑板计划，牵着不停落泪的Pavel回家。Mariko妈妈给小男孩的伤口涂上消毒水后，把他臭骂一顿。  
“你不能只是让他一个人坐在秋千上Hikaru！他要是摔下来被秋千打到脑袋怎么办？”Mariko瞪着他，“你不是总说自己是个大人了么？那么就负起责任来。”  
“又不是我想让他去……”Hikaru委屈地坐在沙发上也想哭，Pavel抽噎着看着他，然后伸手过来牵住他的。  
“哦Pavel你太可爱了，不用安慰他，他自找的。来吧，阿姨给你找布丁吃。”Mariko把小男孩抱起来横了Hikaru一眼，走进了厨房。  
Hikaru瞪着自己的大腿，他的亲妈把自己的布丁让给了一个邻居的小孩，竟然还让他不用管自己。  
Pavel Chekov根本不可爱，他简直可恶透顶。

2.  
他整个暑假都变得糟糕透了。而这都怪罪于他邻居的小孩，Pavel Chekov。  
现在Hikaru到哪里都不得不带着这个小尾巴，这让他受尽小伙伴的嘲弄。他不知道为什么Pavel的父母不管他，而无论Hikaru表现得怎么嫌恶，Pavel就是毫无怨言地紧紧跟着他，完全看不懂他脸上的不情愿。  
“你爸爸妈妈是不是不要你了？”Hikaru推开他好够到桌子上的护膝，他现在甚至早上起床一睁眼就能看到Pavel扒在他的床边，睡不睡醒都是噩梦。  
“我不知招……”Pavel用不太流利的英语回答他，他说什么都好像卷着自己的舌头。  
“那为什么他们不照看你，还总是让你来我家？”  
Pavel不说话了，或许他也不明白，Hikaru翻了个白眼，把护膝紧紧套在自己的膝盖上，“听着，你不是我们家的小孩，我知道我妈妈喜欢你，但这是我家，所以你不能总是来。再说了你太小了又不能玩儿滑板，所以为啥你不在家等你爸爸妈妈回去？”  
卷发的小男孩坐在他的身边，他用他湛蓝的眼睛看着Hikaru，好像完全没明白他的问题。  
“随便了，我要出去玩儿，你别跟着我。”Hikaru放弃了，他起身准备出门，然后感觉有人抓住了自己的衣服，Pavel跟他一起站起来，很明显要把小尾巴的任务执行到底。  
“你没听到么，我让你别跟着我。”  
Pavel倔强地看着他，对他的不耐烦视而不见，反而伸出手去拉Hikaru的手。  
Hikaru缩回自己的手臂，怒瞪着个头才到他胸口的孩子。在把他扔在地上出去玩儿个痛快和被他妈妈狠狠打屁股的后果中犹豫了一会，最终屈服于父母的恐吓。  
“好吧，”他自暴自弃地脱掉自己的护膝，“好吧，我们去看动画片。”

情况越来越糟，Pavel的父母在假期的最后一个礼拜要出差。他们带了一堆Pavel的东西来到Hikaru家，这让八岁的男孩吓坏了，以为他们真的不要自己的孩子，然后送来自己家养了。  
Pavel因为父母的离去抽噎着哭个不停，Mariko抱着他，向他父母保证一定会好好照顾他的。  
等到Pavel终于不哭了，Mariko把小男孩交给Hikaru，“照顾好你弟弟Hikaru，我要去收拾一下你的床。”  
“他才不是我弟弟！”Hikaru不高兴地喊道，“妈妈，你不能让他晚上和我睡在一起，那是我的房间！”  
“而你应该学会分享！”他妈妈在房间里朝他喊，Hikaru气得咻咻，甩开自动上来握住他的Pavel的手，走到后院不高兴地摔着自己的玩具。  
跟过来的小男孩大概觉得挺好玩儿，也和他一起开始扔玩具。Hikaru立刻恼火地走近他夺过他手里的玩具，“这是我的！只有我能摔！放开！”  
他们的争抢让Pavel没站稳狠狠坐在地上，Hikaru惊恐地看着他开始下垂的嘴角，“不许哭！”他厉声说。  
Pavel的哭泣声被他的怒吼吓得卡在嗓子里，但是晶莹的泪水已经顺着眼角留了下来。  
“你是个男子汉，”Hikaru慌张地说，他不敢让小男孩的哭声把妈妈引来，“你要是总哭，长大会变成小女孩的。”  
Pavel抽噎着打嗝，“不要……不要编成女孩。”  
“那就别哭，你看，”Hikaru把玩具车重新塞回他手里，“这个给你玩儿。”  
不过小一点的孩子拉住他的手，重新把玩具递还给他，“Karu，”他一直叫不出Hikaru名字的第一个音节，“一起玩儿。”  
至少Pavel Chekov还是个很听话的小跟班，Hikaru最终心软地决定了，“好吧，今晚你可以跟我睡在一起，但是如果你打呼噜我就把你从床上踹下去。”  
这一句是他跟妈妈学的。

3.  
Pavel Chekov在Hikaru Sulu八岁的暑假记忆里是一段清晰影像，但也仅限那一段。  
学校开学后，他大把的时间待在学校，或者和朋友们出去玩儿。Pavel的父母仍然很忙碌，有时候还是要Mariko帮忙照顾，但大部分时候当Hikaru回家，Pavel已经离开了或者正要离开。  
Hikaru不是很在意，Pavel也许是个小弟弟，但绝对还不算是朋友。  
他很快升到了四年级，当他妈妈在家絮絮叨叨隔壁的小朋友都不再来玩儿的时候，他才知道Pavel开始上小学了。  
Hikaru为再也没人跟自己抢夺妈妈的注意力而高兴，想到那个连英语都说不标准的小泪包到了学校一定会被好好欺负，他就觉得解恨。  
十五分钟后他和妈妈因为周末能不能跟朋友一起去动物园吵了一架，完全不不记得自己刚才为什么感到开心。

五年级时Hikaru因为恶作剧差点烧着一个女孩子的书包被老师拎回来告状，Mariko把他关在门外不许进家门也不许吃晚饭。放学回来的Pavel趴在门廊上看他，Hikaru对他做了个鬼脸。  
“你不该惹Mariko妈妈生气，”Pavel放下书包想靠近他，他长高了一些，但是Hikaru也长高了，所以他的个头还是只到Hikaru的胸口。“如果晚上你没地方住，可以来我家。”  
“我不会去你家住的Pavel，”Hikaru恶声恶气地说，“回家去，我不想说话。”  
小一点的男孩有点胆怯地看着他，然后转身跑回家。  
至少世界又安静了。Hikaru气鼓鼓地坐在门前的台阶上，Tim和Melvin骑自行车路过他家门口时大声嘲笑他，Hikaru对他俩竖起中指。  
没过一会Chekov家的门又吱呀一声打开了，Pavel金色的卷发从里面探了出来，“你想来吃晚饭么？”  
“不。”Hikaru硬邦邦地说，尽管他的肚子已经开始吼叫了。  
不过Pavel没有放弃，他把头缩了回去，几分钟后从门里跑了出来。  
“给你，”他捧着一个盘子，上面有肉馅派和蛋糕，“这是我妈妈烤的，她说你肯定饿了。”  
“我说过了我不吃。”Hikaru仍然拒绝他，但是他的眼睛盯着盘子上的食物，Evgeniya女士的烤派做的真的很好吃。  
Pavel把盘子放在走廊的扶栏上，“随便吧，我要回家做功课了。”  
他蹦蹦跳跳走了，Hikaru盯着盘子里的食物，确定周围没有人看他时拿起来咬了一口。  
反正他妈妈那么喜欢Pavel，吃他拿来的食物大概不会被骂吧。

Hikaru七年级的时候已经放弃了滑板很久了，他开始迷恋树林里的甲虫和藤蔓植物，经常到天黑才从树林里爬得浑身是土的回家。  
Pavel Chekov不知道为什么总是趴在他家的阁楼窗户上看着他回来——他的卧室，当然，但不是谁都每天趴在窗户上往外看的。  
“Karu！你又回来晚了！”Pavel在阁楼上跟他招手，Hikaru总是从鼻孔里哼哧一声，“闭嘴温室里的小花骨朵。”  
Pavel一点也不生气——Hikaru觉得他从来没生气过，“下次你能带我去树林抓甲虫么？”  
“不行小姑娘，回去写作业。”  
Pavel耸耸肩回到了屋子里去了，这让Hikaru松了一口气，他可不会再给小朋友当保姆了。  
虽然他还没意识到那个小弟弟已经有快十岁了。  
某个秋日突然下起瓢泼大雨，Hikaru湿漉漉回到家却发现家里空无一人。他有点担心，爸妈没有说要出远门，但是如果这个点他们不回家就很难说是不是有重要的事情了。  
很快他就接到了Mariko的电话。  
“Hikaru！谢天谢地你回家了，家里还好么？”  
“还好，”Hikaru不想承认自己胃部的紧张因为这个电话开始放松，但他忍不住抱怨起来，“你们去哪了？怎么还不回来？”  
“我向你保证我们也想回去，但是现在不得不困在下山的路上了——雨太大了他们担心会有泥石流。”  
“好吧，”Hikaru嘟囔，“等雨停了才能回来？”  
Mariko在电话那头跟他爸爸交谈了几句，“是的儿子，雨变小就行了，但是今晚很难说雨会不会小，你一个人在家可以么？”  
“我十四岁了妈，还参加过两次野营。”虽然没有一个人自己住过，“我猜我能自己热点东西吃。”  
“好的，好的，”妈妈的声音听起来仍然很焦虑，“冰箱里有食物，想吃什么就自己热。记得别把金属放进微波炉，还有别用瓦斯，关好窗……”  
她的说话说被人打断了，接着爸爸的声音在电话里响起，“Hikaru，我们和Chekov叔叔一家都困在服务站了，等会儿你能去照顾Pavel么？带他回家吃点东西，你们可以待在一起如果觉得冷的话。”  
“爸……”Hikaru不情愿的呻吟了一声。  
“你已经十四岁了，是个大人了，我相信你能做到，对么？”  
Hikaru永远没法对抗他爸爸太久。  
“我知道了。”他挂掉电话，不高兴地瘫在沙发上嘟嘴。他对当保姆一点兴趣也没有，Pavel Chekov绝对能照顾好他自己，只不过是爸妈不在家，下雨又淋不着他。  
再说了饿一个晚上也不会昏过去。  
他还沉浸在自己寻找的各种理由时天空划过闪电，Hikaru朝窗外看，接着巨大的雷声响起，近得好像就落在镇子里的什么地方似的。  
少年蜷缩了一下，好不容易家里没人看管他，他却高兴不起来。  
雷声接二连三，Hikaru打开电视却没法专心观看，他在沙发上滚来滚去，思考了很久起身走到挨着Chekov家的玻璃窗，拉开窗帘看了看。  
客厅的灯是黑的，而楼上的窗帘紧紧闭合着，根本看不出有没有亮光。  
他不会还没回家吧？会不会困在学校了？Hikaru有点宽心地想，如果困在学校了老师大概会照顾他吧。  
接着又一道闪电划过，Chekov家黑暗的客厅被照亮，里面连个鬼影都没有。  
Hikaru打了个哆嗦，脑子里闪过一堆鬼怪的画面，然后他终于鼓足勇气，走到门边拿起伞冲出屋子。  
邻居家门没有锁，Hikaru推开小纱门走进去。  
“Pavel？”他的声音有点发抖，“你在家么？”  
没人回答，Hikaru打开他的应急小手电，照了照楼上，看到有个房间的门紧紧关着但是门缝里透出了灯光。  
“Pav？”Hikaru走上台阶敲敲门，大雨声几乎遮住了他的呼唤，等待了一会他主动打开房门，然后看到了在被子里缩成一个鼓包的男孩。  
“你可真是个姑娘，”他嘟囔着走过去，同时忍不住裂开嘴。  
Pavel掀开被子看着他，他的表情看起来一如既往的倔强，只是眼角有点发红，“Niet！我不是害怕，我只是，我只是……房间很冷！”  
Hikaru耸耸肩，“我爸让我带你回去吃东西，我猜我们两个待在一起会暖和点。”  
Pavel露出一个大大的微笑跳下床。  
他牵着年少的男孩回家，一起分享了食物，还有甜点——现在Hikaru对甜点的执着已经变成了对女孩才爱吃的食物的不屑，还找到一些暖和的衣服穿上。  
他们在沙发上一边看动画片一边写作业，不太容易集中注意力但是Hikaru一直想这么干，但是很快两个人就学着动画片里的样子在地毯上打闹起来，还差点碰倒了圆桌上的花瓶。  
男孩们惊恐地看着转了一圈又重新站稳的长颈花瓶，同时出了一口气，Hikaru扑上去咯吱Pavel，“你要是打碎了花瓶就死定了！”  
Pavel尖叫着大笑，两个人挤在沙发上扭做一团笑个不停，直到没有力气。当Sulu和Chekov家父母回来的时候看到的是他们在沙发上一边一个倒头沉沉睡着。  
在被自己父母抬回床上之前Hikaru模糊记得Pavel揉着眼睛趴在他爸爸的肩头对他挥手，Hikaru试着对他微笑，然后又一次跌进深深的睡梦中。

4.  
生活总是在成长中不停地变化，比如升入高中，比如步入青春期，整个世界可能都开始不一样了。  
尤其是当你开始明白性以后。  
Alicia是Hikaru的第一个女朋友，她是个合唱团的女孩，金发，热情，而且漂亮。Hikaru觉得自己挺喜欢她的，所以当她问他愿不愿意做自己男朋友时就点头了。  
当然也有可能是他的朋友们都开始找妹子了所以他有点不甘落后。  
他们相处的还不错，就像所有情侣一样，在一起吃午饭，一同回家，或者偶尔出去约会。  
Hikaru没有跟家里人说过，他不是那种什么都跟爸妈说个不停的人。但Mariko显然有自己的观察力——她询问他要不要把女朋友带到家里玩儿的时候Hikaru吓了一跳。  
“从你9年纪毕业以后我就一直在等着这事儿发生，”Mariko看着他坏笑，“迫不及待想看看你的品位。”  
Hikaru惊恐地看着他亲妈。  
之后他特意挑了一个爸妈都不在家的时候邀请Alicia来玩儿——不想让他妈妈得逞，而且在父母意味深长的目光下和女朋友亲热也未免太尴尬了。  
不过Hikaru还是遇到了他意想不到的事情。  
“痛！”他们走到门口时Alicia突然站住摸着后脑勺，显然有什么打到了她。  
Hikaru低头看见掉在地上的石子，四处张望然后发现了躲在门柱后边的小个男孩。  
“搞什么……”Hikaru大步走向另一边的院子，“Pavel Chekov，你该死地在干嘛！”  
Pavel立刻钻回大门里，“我要告诉Mariko妈妈你谈恋爱！”  
他还没有变声，说话声又高又尖，扎得Hikaru耳朵疼。  
“也许你应该先学会有礼貌！”Hikaru吼道，“不然不会有人邀请你去家里做客。”  
Pavel仰头瞪着他——Hikaru已经比他高很多了，然后猛地关上了门。  
Hikaru折身返回嘟囔着拉开自家的门，“抱歉，他小时候不是这么没礼貌的。”  
Alicia意外地不怎么介意，“没关系，也许他只是不喜欢你被别人抢走，这真可爱。你知道，我真希望有个弟弟而不是两个妹妹，她们是恶魔。我一直都觉得要是有一个男孩家里应该会和平很多，所以起码我以后得两个男孩和一个女孩。”  
“而你现在就开始计划了！？”Hikaru惊恐地看着她。  
“当然了！我的目标是组成一个有许多孩子的家庭，”Alicia带着梦幻般的表情说，然后看了看Hikaru咯咯笑起来，“你干嘛这个表情，我又不是要和你生。”  
“那感情好。”Hikaru虚弱地嘟囔。

不到半年他们就和平分手了。Hikaru觉得他只是对方名单上的一个挑战对象，不过自己又何尝不是？他们就好像在吃一道只有两个人才能一起吃的大餐，吃完之后就各自下桌了。  
走出了第一步的Hikaru忍不住对恋爱有些失望，他没有感觉到想象中迸发的热情和焦虑，还有所谓的冲动。似乎大部分的关系目的都只是为了性，这让他对展开一段新恋情失去了动力。  
几乎每个高中生都是漫溢着荷尔蒙的载体，但是Hikaru一直没有固定的女朋友。他偶尔会和一些看起对严肃关系兴趣缺缺的女孩子亲热，但也仅此而已。  
“你是不是他妈的性冷淡？”Tim对他的抱怨有独特的见解。  
“去死，”Hikaru踹他的屁股，“我只是在找那个正确的人。”  
“哦对，你不是性冷淡，只是个八点档看多的高中女生。”  
Hikaru翻了个白眼。他知道自己有点理想化——一直如此，不过如果他真的找到了呢？  
“我们走着瞧Timmy。”  
在为大学升学考试忙碌了一整年后Hikaru Sulu终于完整地走出了他的十八岁，这是他在长滩读书的最后一个夏天，他很快就要毕业了。  
也许就是因为有太多的事情分心，等他发现的时候毕业舞会已经只剩两个星期，而他还没有找到合适的舞伴。  
“如果你不想觉得尴尬最好找个伴，”Mariko吃晚饭的时候说，Hikaru嘴里的米粒呛在嗓子里，他猛地咳嗽起来，“妈！Onegai*！能别总对我的事儿指手画脚么？”  
他妈妈眯起眼睛，“我在给你意见儿子，除非你不打算参加舞会。”  
Hikaru埋着头吃饭，“只是个愚蠢的聚会，再说我又不会跳舞。”  
“这有什么难的，你忘了Pavel的妈妈是做什么的么？”  
Evgeniya女士是来自圣彼得堡艺术团的舞蹈老师，Hikaru低低诅咒一声不知道妈妈干嘛对自己的舞伴这么热心。  
“吃完饭再聊天。”爸爸发话了，妈妈撇嘴放过了桌前的年轻人。  
但是很快他们的晚餐又一次被打断了，有人在屋外敲门，Mariko起身去应门然后挤着眼回来，“Hikaru，找你的。”  
Hikaru皱着眉走出去，五分钟后当他重新回到餐厅时他妈妈期待地看着他。  
“额，”Hikaru尴尬地说，“Chekov妈妈白天什么时候在家？”  
Mariko露出灿烂的笑容拍了拍他爸爸的胳膊，“Anata，你欠我五十块。”

Evgeniya用非比寻常的热情接待了他，“Hikaru！好孩子！快进来，Mariko都告诉我了，别担心，我一定会让你在舞会上大放光彩的！”  
Hikaru咽了咽口水，他有点吃不消Chekov家热情似火的接待，而且他有预感舞蹈老师绝对不是那么好糊弄的。  
他是对的。  
Chekov妈妈用了大半个小时纠正他的站姿和滑步，直到他腰酸背疼才开始真正合舞。  
“过来孩子，搂住我的腰，手放在这，”他们别扭地挪动了几步，Hikaru觉得自己在身材高大的俄罗斯阿姨的引导下就像一具没有生气的牵线木偶。Evgeniya皱着眉放开他思索了一会，“这不是很明显嘛，我们的个头不太合适！”她伸出胳膊咯咯笑着，仿佛这事儿很有意思似的，然后抬起头朝楼上喊到，“Pasha！快下楼来帮帮忙。”  
Hikaru僵在原地，他和Pavel已经有好几年没有怎么说过话了——自从上一次男孩朝Alicia扔过石头以后。  
他不满Pavel的行为，而邻居的小朋友不知什么时候开始也不再乖巧可爱，不但拒绝跟Hikaru说话，在屋外碰面的时候也躲得远远的。尽管小时候他们也并不是多么亲密的玩伴，但现在他们显然更加疏远了。  
楼上很长一段时间都没有动静，既没有大声的拒绝也没有不情愿的嘟囔，Hikaru猜他有可能戴着耳机或者根本就不在家——谁能预料得准叛逆期的孩子想干什么？  
不过当Evgeniya开始再一次对他的节奏感发表看法时，楼上有个门吱呀一声打开了。Hikaru惊讶地抬头望去，看见Pavel出现在楼上。  
他穿着T恤衫和牛仔裤，面无表情地看着楼下两个成年人。  
“快下来孩子，给Hikaru搭个舞伴。”Chekov妈妈像是完全没察觉到他的不满一样开口，Hikaru可以肯定这是Chekov家的基本技能。  
他在等Pavel开口拒绝。  
但是Pavel慢腾腾地走下楼来，他瞟了一眼Hikaru，然后面对自己的母亲，“舞伴？”  
“Hikaru要参加毕业舞会了，我们得给他的舞姿帮帮忙，”Evgeniya一边说一边他俩拉在一起点点头，“这才是合适的搭配。”  
Hikaru俯视着个头在他肩膀的年轻人，而Pavel什么也没有说，只是伸出手放在他的肩膀上，另一只手在空中等待着对方的汇合。  
他是不是有点发抖？Hikaru握住那只手的时候想，他环住对方的腰部，然后等待Evgeniya的下一步指示。  
Chekov妈妈已经走到了客厅的另一头，她打开音响让圆舞曲从喇叭里飘扬出来。  
“左脚进Hikaru，对，弯曲膝盖，记得我说的节奏，dadada，dadada……”  
Pavel的动作非常娴熟，他的卷发在Hikaru的鼻尖下起伏，前进后退像流水一般自如。跳舞突然变得简单了许多，Hikaru只需要随着他不停地转动，保持他记得的最基本的样子。  
Evgeniya高兴地鼓掌，“好极了孩子们，我们可以开始一些有变化的动作……哦抱歉我去接电话。”  
Chekov妈妈走开之后他们也停了下来，“你跳的很棒，”Hikaru放开他的替代舞伴，但是没有走开，“真希望我的舞伴能有你跳得一半这么好。”  
被夸奖的少年红了耳朵尖，他仍然躲避着Hikaru的眼睛，“你会……你和你女朋友一起参加舞会么？”  
Hikaru耸耸肩，“我没有女朋友，Tanya和我只是正好都缺个伴儿。”  
他这话说的言不由衷，Tanya并不是缺伴儿，她只是缺一个“男伴”，Hikaru倒是真的缺一个女伴。  
他对同性爱情有点概念，这事在美国或者全世界都不算是什么新鲜事儿了，但是他们这儿只是个小镇，即使是哪家的夫妻离婚也会弄得全镇皆知。所以没有人愿意到处宣扬自己的私事，尤其是像Tanya这种特殊的隐私。  
“你要离开长滩了？”Pavel又开口问。  
Hikaru点点头，“两个月后，是的，去大学。”  
Pavel又一次小心地瞟了他一眼，“还会回来么？”  
“我总是会回家的，但是也许不会待很久，”Hikaru笑了一下，“我会想念这儿的。”  
少年微张着嘴，看起来还想说什么，但是最终他只是点点头。  
Chekov妈妈回来后Hikaru重新握住Pavel苍白的手指，随着音乐轻轻滑动起来。  
这个十五岁的少年闻起来好像雨后的松针树林一样清新，Hikaru模糊地想，他知道有一些男性会吸引他的目光，但他总是不愿深究，尤其是在即将离开镇子的时候。  
他还在等那个对的人的到来。

Onegai（日语）=Please 

5.  
Hikaru放下行李坐在他熟悉的位置上，“妈，我需要和你谈谈。”  
直到第二个学年结束他才久违地重新踏上回到长滩的旅程。他不再长高，也很久没有闯祸了，也许是深色头发和眼睛的缘故，这个亚裔青年看起来比同龄人更加成熟。  
他带着想要对家人坦白的秘密回来，这让年轻人的肩膀紧紧蜷缩着，害怕自己的定时炸弹会破坏这个一如往日宁静的地方。  
“就知道你不会平白无故地回家，”Mariko从车站接到他时就觉得不对劲了，她叹了一口气坐在他身边，“是不是有麻烦了？”  
“没有，是我个人的事情。”Hikaru交叉手指弓着背坐着，似乎在想怎么开口。“这件事儿可能有点不太容易接受，但我仍然希望对你们坦白，即使这可能改变很多事情……无论如何我都是你的儿子妈妈，我爱你们。”  
“我们也爱你，而且也挺确定你是我们亲生的。”  
Hikaru对他妈妈的打趣不置可否，“希望你等会也这么想。”  
“那你最好让我知道你怎么了，”Mariko看着他，突然有些忧心忡忡，“告诉我你没得什么绝症。”  
“没有，但是可能有点类似。”  
这回妈妈的眉毛紧紧皱在一起，“看起来挺严重的？想要等爸爸回来一起讲么？”  
“不！”Hikaru脱口而出，然后紧张地用手指耙过自己的头发，“我是说，我会告诉他的，但是我想先让你知道。”  
Mariko慢吞吞地说，“当然，如果你想晚点告诉他的话。所以你是在寻求我的支持，对么？”  
Hikaru忍不住弯了弯嘴角，Sulu家的妈妈什么都知道，“没错。”  
“你知道，如果你不小心搅进了奇怪的事情，要归隐山间当和尚或者必须跟大你五十岁的女人结婚，我大概不会支持。”  
“你平时到底在看什么电视剧啊？当然不是，我想说的是，”Hikaru沉默了一会，握紧手指，“我可能不喜欢女孩。”  
他的话让妈妈突然陷入了沉默，她坐在原地一动不动，仿佛没有听见他刚才的话。Hikaru突然发现比起在学校整个小镇安静得吓人，这让他想要伸手按住自己紧张的胃部，但是又不敢挪动半分。  
“如果我理解正确，”Mariko的声音变得很轻，“你的意思是……你是gay。”  
“是的，我是gay。”Hikaru发现自己不可抑制地轻颤起来，他紧紧握住自己的手。  
“老天，”Mariko低低呼喊了一句，“我不知道Hikaru，这只是……我之前完全没察觉。”  
Hikaru耸肩，“大学之前我自己也不敢确定，后来在学校认识了和我一样的人，他们鼓励我和男孩约会试试，我也确实这么做了。然后一次又一次直到我能够确定我的感觉。”  
“哦Hikaru。”  
妈妈又一次安静了下来，好像在等待这一整个宣言的余波扩散开去，最终沉沉落在地面。她深吸了一口气，“高中的时候你还有女朋友记得么，现在却把我吓到了。跟我说说，和男孩约会……是什么样的感觉？”  
“听上去很不可以思议，和跟我一个性别的人约会是我这辈子做过最自然的事情，”Hikaru窒息地笑了一声垂下脑袋，“但我仍然没有找到我想要的，我最长的记录是和Daniel约会了三个月，直到他告诉我他不想要定下来。有时候我很迷惑，我会不会只是因为这个特殊的环境才改变，还是因为我本身如此？如果我还要继续穿梭于这些没有意义的约会中，什么时候我才会找到能让我停下脚步的人？会不会我其实根本没选择正确的路？”  
为什么想找到一个正确人会这么难？Hikaru的最后一句话梗在嗓子里，害怕自己说出来会崩溃。  
Mariko不知道什么时候坐到了他的身边，她握住了年轻人的手，“你有想过重新试着跟女孩约会么？”  
Hikaru感觉自己稍微放松了一些，“我想过，但是我做不到，这就是为什么我想要回家告诉你，我犹豫了整整两年妈妈，而我大概是变不回去了。”  
他感到自己的母亲长长地叹了一口气，不太常见，他的母亲永远那么有见地，有办法，很显然这一次不同。  
“我不喜欢你的选择，”Mariko的话让他的胃沉到了脚底，“但你是个很执着而且目标明确的孩子，小的时候你喜欢滑板，后来喜欢植物，大学又选了航天，我们从来没有为你做过选择，很显然这一次也没法帮你决定什么。”  
“妈……”年轻的黑发青年无助地看着妈妈，感觉自己又像回到了14岁，8岁，需要仰望着她，等待她露出肯定的微笑。  
“我不知道你是不是选择了正确的路，这条路太不容易了所以我不喜欢，我希望你的人生平坦而且快乐，但也希望你忠于自己。”Mariko把他的脑袋轻轻按在自己的肩膀上，“要找到一个正确的人并不难Hikaru，有时候我们只是需要付出更多的耐心。就这一点上来说我会支持你，其他的你得给我点时间想想，我们不年轻了儿子，总得缓冲得久一点。”  
Hikaru把眼睛紧紧按在她浅色的衣服上，愧疚感冲刷着他的身体，“我很抱歉妈妈，”他的嗓子有点沙哑，“我并不想让你们失望，但是……”  
Mariko嘘了一声让他安静，“你从没有让我们失望过Hikaru，虽然你小时候是挺让我们头痛的，但是你应该看看你爸爸跟别人聊起你时兴高采烈的表情。”  
他呻吟了一声，“很高兴知道，这让我更没有勇气开口了。”  
“他会理解的，”妈妈和他分开，假装没有看到他发红的双眼，她看起来也好不到哪去，“但是可能需要一段时间来接受他抱不到孙子的事实了。”  
“抱歉，”Hikaru嘟囔着，趁Mariko走去厨房倒水的时候赶紧擦了擦眼睛，“我的错。”  
Mariko在另一头温柔地笑了几声，绿茶的香味在房间里散开，Hikaru后知后觉地发现下午的阳光暖和地趴在他的背后，他竟然忘记了这个地方是如此温暖。  
“Hikaru？”妈妈突然叫了他一声，“或许你想去跟Tanya聊聊？”

小镇的东侧有一个修车的小店，镇上几乎每家的车都有这里修车师傅修理过的痕迹。Hikaru毕业典礼的舞伴Tanya就是修车场场主的女儿，现在她也已经是修车场的主力成员之一了。  
门口一个正在捡零件的大汉看了看走近的年轻人，“需要帮忙么伙计？”  
Hikaru有点犹豫地向屋里看了看，“嗨，我是来找Tanya的——她在么？”  
一辆车下滑出了一个穿着工作服的人，她拉开头上的防护面罩，好奇地看了看门口，“Hikaru？你回来了？”  
Hikaru朝她露出笑容，“嗨Tanya，你的头发长长了。”  
Tanya把他带进后面的办公室，“我爸和其他人出勤去了，就剩我和我哥，”她指指外面，“你怎么来了，有什么我能帮忙的？”  
“没什么事儿，就来看看你，”他耸耸肩，有点不安地摸着桌边，“事实上，事实上我这次回来是跟爸妈出柜的。”  
Tanya惊呼一声眼睛瞪得老大，“我的上帝，你也是……”  
Hikaru咬着嘴唇紧张地笑了一下，“没错，我妈告诉我你已经跟家里坦白了所以我想过来跟你聊聊，鉴于我高中就知道你是了，让你知道我也是听起来挺公平的。”  
Tanya咯咯发笑，红色的中短发前后飘动着，“我该知道的，高中的时候你看起来就不太一样，我以为你只是比那些运动型的更安静专注一点。”  
Hikaru皱起眉头，“是那样么？我还以为我挺受女孩喜欢的。”  
“得了，你在舞会上可没盯着女孩不放。”  
“嘿！你也没盯着我，怎么知道我没有看女孩？”  
“让我想想，”Tanya假意思索了一会，“可能是因为我潜意识从没觉得你会成为我的情敌？”  
“老天你可真够糟糕的，”他俩大笑起来，Hikaru终于完全放松下来，“能和你聊聊感觉真好，有时候和大多数人不一样让我感觉很孤独。”  
“我知道，”Tanya的嘴角有些紧绷，“我跟家里坦白后的第一年，唯一肯跟我说话的只有我哥，前女友和我分手，而Stan先生——教生物的那个秃顶记得么——甚至要给我介绍心理医生帮我治病。”  
Hikaru皱着眉头，“你没去对么？”  
“事实上，我去了两次，以为起码会有人听我讲话。显然我错了，那个蹩脚医生是个恐同份子，他不断地侮辱我的感情好像这样就能改变我似的。所以第三次我终于忍受不了，我几乎撕掉他所有的档案，他一边试图阻止我一边大叫着疯子！疯子！”她愉快地笑着，仿佛那是一场胜利，“终于没人再来劝我了，所有人都觉得我没救了。”  
Hikaru试着放松他紧绷的肩膀，但知道自己的眉毛仍然拧在一起。“你是怎么熬过来的？”  
“过了很长时间我家里人才接受这个现实，但真正帮我走过来的是我的女朋友Coral。没有人能比得上她给我的支持和鼓励，有时候她甚至什么也不用做，只要待在她身边我就能获得宁静。”  
“听起来真好，”Hikaru羡慕地说，“我想我在找到对的那个人的路上有点迷失方向。”  
Tanya露出大大的微笑，她探过身子握住Hikaru的手背，“别着急Hikaru，我相信你的归宿也在寻找你，有时候我们要历经长途跋涉，但他很有可能值得你漫长的等待。”  
Hikaru挽起嘴角，“谢谢，希望你是对的。”

一年后。  
S大航天研究院的地下一层，门吱呀一声打开了，一个年轻人走进来探了探脑袋，“Sulu在么？外面有人找。”  
“谁找我？现在走不开。”Hikaru在另一边应了一声。  
呼叫他的年轻人走到了属于他自己的地方拉开凳子嘟囔着坐下，“不认识，很年轻，看起来像是刚来大学。”  
肯定是Brandon，Hikaru叹了一口气，他摘掉防尘眼镜在一边的电脑上敲打了两下，起身打算出去见他的室友。  
一开始他就不该同意让Brandon搬进来，刚刚成年的男孩几乎让他们租的公寓变成公共娱乐室，这让Hikaru气恼的要命——要不是他当时急需一个室友跟他分享房租的话，他绝不会同意让这个毛头小子搬进来的。半个月前他终于开口要Brandon搬出去，但对方还在试图使他回心转意。  
门外有个背影靠在柱子上，只露出一点点身体的侧面。  
“Brandon，我说过了你这是白费力气……”  
墙那边的年轻人转过身来，他穿着浅灰色的牛仔裤和金色v领T恤，个头不高显然不是Hikaru的室友。听到Hikaru说话他脸上露出疑惑的笑容，“你不认识我了？”  
Hikaru傻在原地，来访者看起来如此熟悉却又完全陌生。  
“Hikaru？”  
对方苍蓝色的大眼睛无辜地眨了眨，满头暗金色的卷发好像春天的禾雀花般簇拥在一起，白皙的脸颊上跳跃着可爱的雀斑。  
Hikaru的呼吸卡在了嗓子里，“上帝啊，你是，Pavel？”他的声音变得很轻微，仍然不敢确信他看到的。  
“Da！”青年愉悦地点头，“很荣庆你还认识我。”  
“你找我……我是说，你怎么在这？”  
“刚刚开完新生欢迎会，”Pavel朝后方偏了偏脑袋，好像这一切都是理所当然的，“Mariko妈妈告诉我你在这。”  
“你来读大学？”他说的是什么废话？“我以为你，应该是明年？”  
“我跳级了，”Pavel咧着嘴对他笑，“读天文物理。”  
Hikaru终于回过神来，“那我们算是师兄弟了。哇哦，看看你，都长这么大了，18岁了？”  
“下个月19，”Pavel掏出手机，“我不能留太久能给我个电话么？最近忙着找公寓，学校的宿舍太贵了。”  
Hikaru犹豫了一下，“事实上，有点巧合，我的室友正要搬走。”  
Pavel的眼睛睁得更圆了，“你是说你正在找新室友？我可以搬去？”  
“不是说你一定要来，不过如果你愿意，当然。”  
“棒极了！”他看起来几乎要原地跳跃了，Hikaru忍不住笑起来，Pavel仍然有可以辨识的俄罗斯口音，就像他不可或缺的一部分。  
“我得去参加接下来的校园参观，”Pavel把手机收好，“之后我打给你？”  
Hikaru点点头看着他跑远，没有发现自己的嘴角一直挂着笑容。  
他吸了吸鼻子，闻见了松针树林清新的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

6.  
Brandon终于被一个无法扳倒的理由赶走了，Hikaru告诉他自己家乡的弟弟要来读大学，因为还没有到18岁所以得和成年人住在一起。  
Pavel来的时候正碰上对方搬行李，Brandon狐疑地看着他俩，“这是你弟弟？你们看起来长得不太像。”  
“重组家庭。”Hikaru表情空白地回答他。  
Pavel立刻伸出手去，“嗨，”他瞟了一眼Hikaru，“我是Pavel……Sulu，俄罗斯人。”  
Brandon跟他握了握吹了一声口哨，“喔哦，日本人和俄罗斯人，你们家挺酷的，不过你哥哥严肃得要命伙计，跟他住你得有思想准备。”  
Pavel友好地笑了笑，“我四岁就认识他了，现在看来适应的还不错。”  
还不错都算是高估他们之前的关系了，Hikaru吞咽了下，仍然努力维持面无表情。  
等他的前室友终于挥手拜拜，Hikaru帮Pavel把行李提进了里屋。  
“抱歉，”Hikaru嘟囔，“没经你同意就说你是我弟弟。”  
Pavel抿着嘴微笑，“从某种意义上来说，我们以前确实算关系不是很亲密的兄弟。”  
“我猜大部分是我的错。”Hikaru帮他把床单打开，Pavel在折腾他那一大堆的模型。  
“物理模型，看起来有点乱糟糟的，不过我会收拾好的。”他有些不好意思地低下头，耳朵尖微红。  
“没关系，只要你记得按时丢垃圾就行，”Hikaru忍不住想去揉他的卷发，但伸出的手最终在空中笨拙地挥了两下放回身侧。  
俄罗斯青年又一次对他露出羞涩的笑容，这让Hikaru觉得自己的胸口有点紧绷。  
“我小时候表现也不太好。”Hikaru反应了一会才知道他还在继续刚才的话题。  
“比如对我女朋友扔石头子？”  
Pavel咧嘴笑起来，“对，不过我不打算就此事道歉。”  
倒不是说Hikaru需要他道歉，“我能知道理由么？”  
他们安静了一会，这让年长的青年忍不住觉得自己是不是问错话了。不过Pavel还是开口了，“如果你想知道的话，当然。因为我害怕她把你从我身边抢走了。”  
Hikaru看着他，“因为…这个？”  
“是啊，不过你放心，现在我不会再对你的女朋友扔东西了，”他咯咯笑起来，听起来很像他妈妈，“被你赶走了就糟了。”  
天啊Alicia是对的，Pavel对他有不知道从何而来的占有欲。这简直，可爱得不可思议。  
“没有女朋友，”也没有男朋友，Hikaru不想吓到他，“Brandon说得没错，我不是那种喜欢经常找乐子的人，大概因为很无趣所以还是单身。”  
不知道为什么Pavel脸上的笑容变得更灿烂了一点，“Niet，我不觉得你很严肃，你只是专注于自己的爱好。”  
他说得没错，Hikaru或许不是人群爱好者，但他有自己热爱的事情，比如植物，比如航空驾驶，比如他的学习。但这些听起来一点也不酷，至少不是那种大家都喜欢的话题。  
“我不会带朋友回来开party，也会在图书馆和同学一起开同学会的。”Pavel继续说着，“当然也不会带人回来住。”  
“你让我感觉自己像个不通情理的老古董Pavel，你当然可以带朋友来，如果很多人最好能提前告诉我一声。”Hikaru试着不在意地耸耸肩，“也可以带你女朋友来，这没问题。”  
Pavel停顿了一下，似乎微小地叹了一口气，“我知道了。”

他的新室友简直是个好得过头的伙伴——尤其是和Bradon相比。Pavel遵守规矩温和有礼，除非Hikaru向他打听，否则绝不多嘴多舌。  
开学后不久他们就变得忙碌起来，Hikaru猜他总要出去认识新的同学和朋友，到酒吧喝上几杯，或者因为party大半夜晚归。每一个校园菜鸟都是这么成长起来的，放纵和酒精，好像不把他们体内的热情烧光，就没法重新坐回教室。  
但头一个月Pavel只是每天从图书馆搬一堆书回来，晚上才会出来觅食。他的节奏和Hikaru很相似，按照课程安排活动，作息准时高效。  
第二个月还是如此时Hikaru开始有点担心了，Pavel甚至比一般的大学生还要独来独往一些，Hikaru从没见过他带朋友回来，或者晚上被叫出去玩儿。  
“你确定你在学校一切都好？”Hikaru搅拌着炖菜——自从Bradon走后他终于又能好好使用厨房了，让他惊讶的是Pavel也钟情家里的食物，而Hikaru很愿意跟他分享晚餐。  
“一切都好，怎么了？”卷发青年在一个大碗里打着面糊，看起来要做蛋饼。  
“没什么，”Hikaru靠在橱柜边看着他，“你好像不怎么出去玩儿——不是想刺探什么，你和同学相处的还好？”  
“我当然出去玩儿了Hikaru，”Pavel噘起嘴，他把面糊倒进平底锅，“我参加了观测小组，也和朋友出去喝酒踢球，我只是不喜欢为了找乐子熬夜，会让我丧失第二天的精力。话说回来，为什么你要担心这些？”  
“只是想确定你一切都好，不想让你变成我这样的书呆子，”Hikaru嘟囔了几句，觉得自己像个瞎操心的傻瓜。“显然是我多虑了。”  
他们把食物装进盘子放在餐桌上然后分别落座，就好像这两个月的每一个晚上，现在他们总是充满默契地坐在一起吃饭。  
“从没觉得你是什么书呆子，你在学校的研究所帮忙，去飞行学院进修，做美味的食物，还在植物学院的温室种了一大堆漂亮的花。”Pavel曾去参观过一次，“但我还是最喜欢你床头那盆蓝色小花。”  
Hikaru咧嘴，“勿忘我，种子是从俄罗斯带来的。”  
Pavel瞪圆了眼睛，“哦！”他说，“难怪我对它一见倾心，原来她和我来自一样的地方。”  
他语气中毫不掩饰的偏爱让亚裔青年大笑起来，他摇摇头，“只有你Pavel，只有你。如果你喜欢我能从温室里移一株出来，你可以把它摆在你房间里。”  
“可以么？”年轻人的嘴角飞扬起笑容，“那很棒，谢谢。”  
Pavel又对他露出了那种感激的笑容，Hikaru试着在嘴里塞满食物好不让自己的高兴表现得太露骨。  
自从换了室友Hikaru开始准时结束工作和学习，然后买食材回家做晚饭，偶尔Pavel也会做一些简单的俄罗斯食物，虽然口味跟他家的菜天差地别，可是Hikaru很享受。  
或者是很享受当他表示美味时对方露出的表情。  
即使这代表他得经常把不少工作带回家做，但好一面是，Pavel有时候会不好意思地敲开他的房门，问他知不知道学校的某个角落该怎么去，或者问一些跟他的专业相关的问题。  
于是Hikaru把大部分学习的时间移到了客厅，Pavel几乎是立刻做了一样的事，他们一起在公共区学习或者聊天，有时候甚至聊聊小时候的事儿然后互相取笑。  
Hikaru尽力花更多的时间和他的新室友待在一起，这几乎是本能的——从他在学校见到Pavel起就知道自己完蛋了，他几乎不需要多一些时间劝服自己陷落，而对方看起来对此毫无戒心。  
“举手之劳伙计。”他耸耸肩，Pavel却用过分高兴地声音回应他，“请让我回报你，明天晚上由我来做晚饭。”  
“烤肉馅派？”  
Pavel摇头轻笑，“知道么，你从小就爱死我妈做的烤派了，尽管你从不承认。如果我是你，我就天天去邻居家蹭饭。”  
“要我提醒你一下你刚搬来的时候几乎就住在我们家么？”Hikaru挑起眉毛，“我可是印象深刻。”  
“我记得，”Pavel的声音慢了下来，他偏着头回忆，“你总是把玩具分给我，还带我出去玩儿。”  
“总是害得你哭。”  
卷发青年扶额，“见鬼这太尴尬了！我已经好几年没有哭过了！请别再说了。”  
Hikaru在对方的怒视中止住笑声，他不得不咬着嘴唇，“好吧，行，还记得你最后一次是为了什么哭？”  
Pavel停顿了一下，他半张着嘴犹豫地看了看对面的人然后开口，“我快要十六岁的时候失恋了。”  
Hikaru的指尖刺痛了一下，他收回桌子上的手按在腿上。  
“你很喜欢她？”  
他听见Pavel叹了一口气，“从没说出来过，但是是的，难熬得甚至希望我们从没认识过。”  
Hikaru的胸口因为嫉妒翻腾起来，不过很快对方脸上的笑容就安抚了他，“但如果找到对的人需要经历痛苦和耐心，那么一切都是值得的。”  
他看起来那么从容而真诚，Hikaru想，怎么会有人不立刻爱上他？  
“现在该你告诉我了。”  
“什么？”  
“别装傻Hikaru，告诉我你上次哭是为什么。”  
“哦……年初的时候我喝醉了结果从楼梯上滚了下去摔断了小脚指？”  
Pavel瞪着他，“我是说哭！”  
“我是哭了，相信我那真的超级疼，”Hikaru一脸正经地看着他，“以为我要残疾了。”  
对方将信将疑地看着他，然后Hikaru终于忍不住爆出一声大笑，让对方愤恨地将茶杯垫丢向他。

7.  
“你还是不能回来跟我们一起过圣诞节？”Mariko不满地在电话里说。  
Hikaru站在阳台上用嘴朝手哈气，“抱歉妈妈，你知道这是我最后一个学年，我必须完成这个项目然后争取让Pierson教授同意做我的研究生导师。我保证明年一定回去，你帮我跟爸道个歉。”  
妈妈哼了一声，“你每年都是这么说的Hikaru，希望下一年不会还是空头支票。”  
“拿我的前途保证。”  
“好像我稀罕似的，那里一切都好？Pavel还跟你住在一起么？”  
“是的，我们很好，Pavel是个很棒的室友。”  
Mariko听起来正在做饭，“很高兴听到你们比小时候相处得好，Evgeniya说他假期会回来，我以为你也会和他一起回来过圣诞节。”  
Hikaru咳了一声换了个话题，“家里最近怎么样，有什么新闻？”  
“没什么值得说的……对了，Tanya都要结婚了你知道么，你能想象到她爸爸两年前还对她怒气冲冲，上个礼拜竟然兴高采烈地告诉我Tanya要和Coral结婚的新闻么。”  
“真的？”Hikaru笑了起来，他告诉自己记得要给他的朋友打个电话，“我猜她一定很幸福。”  
“我希望你也能幸福，别太沉迷于你的学业儿子，你该出去玩玩放松一下，不然你怎么认识新的人呢？”  
“妈……”  
妈妈叹了一口气，“我知道你不爱听，但是你一直没有伴儿Hikaru，我只是担心你不快乐。”  
“我挺好的，真的，”Hikaru望着玻璃那头在沙发上沉睡的人，“如果我扛不住了就会回家的，但是现在我过得不错，我有……我有人陪。圣诞快乐妈妈，我爱你。”  
他挂掉电话重新走进暖和的房间里，电视上的电影仍然在播放，他调小声音，在睡着的那人另一头坐下。  
这几个星期他们都为期末的到来忙昏了头，Hikaru在准备课题的收尾工作，但对于还是新生的Pavel来说日子显然难熬地多。Hikaru不止一次听到他在电话里和同学争执论文和公共演讲的问题，如果吃完晚饭才出门，他就很有可能是在图书馆熬夜。  
“你最近有点难熬？”又一次Hikaru早上听到他回来，探出头来问。  
“我很好Hikaru，别理我。”Pavel踢掉鞋冲进自己的房间。  
Hikaru耸耸肩，他知道熬夜后人的脾气有多糟。  
今天当他以为自己又要一个人吃晚饭的时候Pavel回来了，他重重摔上门，一脸阴沉地把背包和电脑扔在沙发上。  
Hikaru斟酌了一会开口，“吃晚饭了么？”  
“现在不想说话。”  
他耸耸肩，还是把晚饭盛出了两份。沙发上的人阴沉地盯着电视机——电视机没有打开，他们平时不怎么看电视，所以Hikaru确认他只是在发呆。  
也许现在是个使用电视的好时机。  
“嘿，”Hikaru走出厨房拿起自己的外套，“今晚想换换心情？坐在那等我一会儿。”  
他下楼到碟片自助机上投了几个硬币，有些人会选择在压力大的时候看恐怖片，但是最终他只是选了两个剧情傻到没救，只是单纯像拍个笑话的电影。  
Pavel还在沙发上坐着，但是Hikaru进门的时候他转过头，“你去哪了？”他的沮丧仍然在脸上，但是Hikaru的举动仍然成功地勾起了他的好奇心。  
“我计划了一个，”Hikaru把外套挂在钩上，然后竖起两张光盘，“电影之夜。”  
Pavel不可置信地盯着他，仿佛Hikaru完全没有在帮忙，“我可没有心情看电影Hikaru，我还有一整篇的论文等着拿去和小组吵架，或者讨论做演讲的时候穿什么该死的衣服。”  
“首先，”Hikaru不置可否地打开电视和光碟机，“这不是做作业Pavel，你只要跟着电影里的人傻乐就行了，其次，你需要忘记作业和争吵还有奇怪的衣服，清空你的脑袋，不然你要爆炸了。”  
“我是要爆炸了，”他嘟囔，“好吧，让他们都见鬼去吧，我需要休息，吃饭，关掉手机。”  
这就是今晚的开端，Hikaru把食物端到矮茶几上，冰箱里只有啤酒，他弯着嘴角听Pavel抱怨啤酒的味道，但在酒精的作用下他们很快放松下来。  
“这是个糟糕的主意，”Pavel比Hikaru想象得还要投入电影，“根本不符合逻辑，他们不能为了这么一件愚蠢的事情就……哦！”  
然后他因为电影里主角的窘态大笑起来，Hikaru也一起笑起来——不是因为电影。  
很快他们就懒洋洋地坐在沙发上，Pavel有一部分身体几乎是靠着Hikaru的，但他毫不在意地坐着看电影，好像完全没注意旁边还有挺大一块空位。  
只是因为天冷，Hikaru心想，这样他们就不会感冒了。  
老天，他也开始喝醉了么？  
“你还记得，”Chekov嘟囔着，电影里的男女主角开始进行煽情戏码，让人有点难以集中注意力。“我们上一次坐在沙发上看电视，吃东西的时候么。”  
Hikaru哼了一声，“外面暴雨倾盆。”  
“没错，”他的脑袋滑到了Hikaru的肩膀上，“雷落在屋顶，我在房间里吓得要死，然后你像个英雄一样出现，把我救走了。”  
Hikaru从喉咙里笑了两声，“我自己也吓得要命，实在谈不上像个英雄。”  
“你是的，从来都是。”  
Pavel的声音从他耳边传来，低沉而安定，Hikaru没有说话，害怕自己巨大的心跳声会让对方听见。  
然后Pavel睡着了。他温暖的身体完全靠在Hikaru身上，Hikaru一动也不敢动，尽管他的肩膀已经隐隐发麻。  
直到电话响起来他才不得不小心地把身边的人挪到沙发上躺好，接完电话回来发现对方完全没有醒来的意思，Hikaru推了推他，“Pavel？你要回床上去睡么？沙发上会冷。”  
Pavel咕哝了一声，“……好，晚安Karu……”  
Hikaru猜他根本没有睡醒，他回到自己房间找出毛毯盖在他身上。  
Pavel像只家猫一样弓着背蜷缩睡着，他的眼睛下挂着黑眼圈，看起来被论文折磨得不轻。Hikaru大胆地用手指梳过他的卷发，然后在对方挪动脑袋蹭他的手掌时笑了起来。  
“晚安Pavel。”

圣诞前两个星期，S大的学生们又熬过了一个学期，西海岸也终于迎来了第一场雪。  
Hikaru和小组的伙伴们昨晚上去酒吧庆祝课题终于进入了最后阶段，他喝了不少酒，半夜迷迷糊糊回到公寓，倒在床上睡着了。  
但他醒来的时候裤子和外衣都好好地脱在衣架上，对此他一点记忆也没有。  
他打着哈欠起床，走进浴室冲掉了留在身上一晚上的酒味，然后听到厨房传来了面包机的动静。  
Hikaru擦着头发走进客厅，看到正在门口对着镜子穿正装衬衫的Pavel。  
“早，”他弯着嘴角打招呼，不同往日的是Pavel只是急促地对他笑了一下然后继续折腾他的衣服。  
“你在干嘛？干嘛穿衬衫？我以为你离毕业还有好几年。”  
他走进厨房倒了杯果汁，然后趴在高脚吧台上颇有兴致地注视对方手忙脚乱的样子。  
“我们最后决定打扮成书呆子去演讲——Franco说这样会反衬课题的有趣性。你还好么？昨晚你看起来可有点够呛。”  
Hikaru抱歉地看着他，“我打扰到你了？抱歉，我完全没有记忆了。你帮我脱的衣服？”  
“正确，你差点睡在地板上。”Pavel终于把注意力从衬衫上拉回来，他展开了今天第一个令Hikaru开始心跳的笑容，“我不得不把你从地板上抬上床，然后把你脱光。”  
这回Hikaru被果汁呛到了，他猛地咳嗽了几声，然后怒瞪着坏笑的对方，“我醒来时穿着背心和长暖裤！”  
“有点幽默感Hikaru，”Pavel重新转回镜子前不知道在对他的脖子干什么。  
Hikaru翻了个白眼然后对他皱眉，“你在……勒死自己？”  
他听到对方用俄语咒骂着，于是走过去，“嘿好了伙计，现在停止用这条可怜的黑布条虐待你可怜的脖子然后转过来。”  
Pavel乖乖放下了手中的领带转身可怜兮兮地面对自己的室友，Hikaru重新解开领口的疙瘩，然后捋平黑色的布面。  
“从没学会怎么系这东西，”稍矮的青年嘟囔，“谢了。”  
Hikaru从鼻腔中发出笑声，“谁能想到你会跳最漂亮的舞步却搞不定一条细领带？”  
Pavel低下眼睛，Hikaru后知后觉地发现他们靠得太近了以至于他都能看见每一根Pavel的长睫毛，和睫毛深处那对蓝绿色的眼睛。  
他发现自己的手指慢了下来，仿佛在无限大地延缓这一刻。也许有点太慢了，当他把长布条拉出领结时，让他感觉自己简直像是……在拍情色电影。  
Hikaru不得不绷紧嘴屏住呼吸，免得喘息会透露他内心的慌乱。  
“我们…好了。”他最终翻下衬衫领子将领带在对方的白衬衫上——胸口抚平，他意识到这是第一次，成人之后第一次，他离Pavel这么近。  
稍矮的青年缓缓抬起头来，他苍白的皮肤下露出浅浅的粉红色，雀斑跳跃在鼻尖，嘴唇微微张开。  
“谢谢。”他喃喃着没有走开，“没有你我真不知道该怎么办。”  
Hikaru咽了咽，“不……不客气。”  
Pavel的眼睛注视着他，Hikaru觉得自己仿佛被那双透明的瞳孔吸住一般无法转头。然后Pavel扬起下巴快速地靠过来，在他的嘴唇中央轻轻印下一吻。  
Hikaru僵在原地，也许有好几分钟，连他的舍友什么时候离开房间都不知道。

8.  
离圣诞夜还有三天，学校里只有零零散散几个地方有人逗留，灯光在校园的夜晚尤其的显眼。  
航空研究院还剩下两个学生，一个是研究院今年的中东交换生，还有一个就是Hikaru Sulu。  
皮肤深棕的留学生显然在等什么人的电话，他高兴地对着电话嘀咕几句，捡起背包准备离开。  
“我留下来锁门，”当他对仍然逗留的人点头时Hikaru摆摆手，“圣诞快乐Eldar。”  
“我们国家没有庆祝圣诞节，不过我会去朋友家为了聚餐，日本不过圣诞节么一样？”他用不太标准的英文热情地说。  
Hikaru张了张嘴决定不做太多解释，“我对节日没兴趣，玩儿的愉快。”  
很快这里就只剩下他一个人，这是圣诞前研究室最后一天开放的日子，然后在接下来一个礼拜，无论是超市，商场还是餐厅都将闭门歇业。  
他冲了一杯咖啡，有点难以集中注意力地抬头望向屋檐下临街的小窗户。仍然还是有不少学生没有回家，学校附近的酒吧这几天一定热闹非凡，他可以锁上门然后去后湾的酒吧里找一个同样单身的人，愉快地一起喝酒到天明，甚至带上床。  
但是他只是继续站在原地，试图忽略自己胸口的堵塞。他的手机在桌面上闪着提示光，也许是妈妈发的信息，或者是那几个知道他不回家的朋友呼唤他去参加聚会的邀请。  
没有一封是Hikaru想读的，至少不是现在，因为Pavel的短讯还留下收件箱里，不知道出于什么心理，他希望留下那封短讯。  
Pavel亲吻他的那天晚上发了一封信息给他，写着“抱歉，请忘了”这样一句没有结束的话。但Hikaru知道他是什么意思，他没有回复，只是看了一会儿短信然后关掉手机回去睡觉。  
Pavel直到后半夜才回来，一定是去庆祝演说结束。他会和朋友高兴地喝酒，和姑娘们一起跳舞，然后记起早上自己冲动的行为有点尴尬，于是举起手机想道个歉让他的朋友别胡思乱想——很有可能没有写完就被人拽走找乐子去了。  
毕竟他才只有19岁，不需要为自己的每一次冲动都寻找理由，Hikaru从不大惊小怪，他认识太多这样的人了。  
接着他把自己关在实验室好几天，头两天是因为不想回去碰到Pavel，而很快他的室友就出发回家了，这不禁让Hikaru松了一口气。不过刚刚因为这个室友而变得温暖的房间突然空了下来，也让他失去了回公寓的欲望。  
他不知道自己再一次面对Pavel的时候要用什么表情，很有可能Pavel仍然会尴尬地道歉，跟他确认那只是个错误，他们会彼此调侃两句，然后假装什么也没发生过。  
除了Hikaru每次看到他时都会想起那个蜻蜓点水的吻，他卷翘的睫毛，和柔软冰凉的嘴唇。Hikaru不确定自己还能做到像以前一样——这一切都是因为对方一个无意的冲动。但如果这是唯一能得到Pavel亲吻的机会，他又为什么要抱怨？  
Hikaru阖上研究室的外门，校园里几乎没有其他人的踪迹，天冷得像个自然大冰窖，侵蚀着他的手脚。他穿过露天长廊，在回家的必经之路小心地走下阶梯。  
十个月前的一个晚上，他和一群人从酒吧出来走过这里。那时候他的朋友Seth想要把一个对Hikaru有好感的女孩介绍给他，虽然Hikaru拒绝了她，但是聚会本身还算开心。  
回来的时候他们都喝多了，这大概是Hikaru最终没有控制住自己嘴的根源——当女孩好奇地问他到底喜欢什么样的类型，他借着酒劲儿说了实话。  
他永远也忘不了对面的人眼神瞬间的变化。  
“别开玩笑，你不会是那种人。”  
有那么一刻他想如果他谎称只是在开玩笑会得到什么样的回答。但是他最终只是深吸了一口气，知道今晚所有的欢乐气氛已经毁了。  
“抱歉各位，但我不会拿这事儿说谎。”  
“你是个很好的人Hikaru，”女孩用怜悯的眼神看着他，“为什么你允许自己堕落至此？”  
“别这么说话Paula，”Seth试图替他说话，“这是他的选择。”  
另一个男生显然不赞同，他狠狠向地上啐了一口，“真不敢相信我们跟一个同性恋出来玩，如果你让我们染上什么不该染的病，我发誓会宰了你。”  
Hikaru紧紧握住拳头，“你大可放心，”他冷笑，“我对你肮脏的身体没什么兴趣。”  
那男生立刻扑上来和他扭打在一起，Seth试图分开他们，不过对方仗着个子大撞开了Seth，Hikaru立刻朝他的腹部送出了一拳。  
“婊子养的……”大个的男子被激怒了，他猛地用力将Hikaru推搡出去，黑发青年脚下一空，摔下了下坡的阶梯。  
“别打了Harry！”他听见Paula尖叫，“你疯了么，我们走吧！”  
“活该你一辈子都是残缺的！”那男生甩了一句这才离开。  
Seth扶起他试图道歉，Hikaru摇摇头拒绝了去医院检查的要求自己瘸着回了公寓。  
第二天他才发现自己的小脚趾摔得骨折了，他坐在床上看着自己高高肿起的脚趾忍不住又恼火又想笑，最终只是任眼睛里的泪水滑下。  
他没有骗Pavel，只是他不知道如果告诉对方整个故事，会得到同情还是嫌恶。Hikaru知道没有几个直男会心无芥蒂地和gay做朋友，即使是对他充满信赖的Pavel。  
他不会冒险失去这段友情。

Hikaru的室友回来的时候寒冬还没结束。他们谁也没有提过之前那件事儿，不过Hikaru还是感觉得到他在不断躲避自己的目光，就好像和Hikaru对视会让他不舒服一样。  
这让Hikaru想起Seth得知他的性取向之后的反应，Seth是个很棒的朋友，但不意味着他对此没有意见。  
新学期的第一个月过去的飞快，Hikaru从资料室回来时公寓里空无一人，这个时间Pavel一般在学校上课或者学习，他慢慢踱进厨房——有挺长一段时间这两个室友没有在一起分享食物了。  
当他烧热汤锅里的水时，他的室友回来了。Hikaru抬头看向走进公寓的人，Pavel看起来有点吃惊他在做饭，呆呆地站在门口看了他一会。  
“你回来的挺早。”Hikaru首先打破僵局，Pavel似乎这才缓过神，“嗯，我们去实地观测，完成任务就下课了。”  
Hikaru回身继续搅动汤锅里的食物，他听到Pavel走进自己的房间关上门，胸口刚刚升起的情绪掉落回了脚底。不过很快对方又打开门走了出来，他换了一身家居服有点犹豫地走进厨房，“我能帮忙？”  
Hikaru屏住了呼吸，他盯着自己面前的厨具试着用最正常的语气讲话，“当然，你晚上没有别的约会？”  
对方耸耸肩，他的卷发垂下额头挂在眼前，“没什么特别的事，很久没有一起吃饭了。”  
“是啊，”Hikaru递给他一颗圆葱，Pavel送出一个羞赧的微笑让他有点心跳不稳。  
“还没有问你圣诞节过的怎么样，你父母还好么？”  
“一切都好，只不过现在回家让我感觉自己像个多余的人，很显然我打扰到他俩的二人世界了。”Pavel听起来像是在抱怨，Hikaru忍不住咧开嘴笑。“Mariko妈妈对你不回家有点不高兴，她想知道你是不是快忘记遥远故乡的父母了。”  
Hikaru呻吟起来，“下个圣诞节我一定会回家，我发誓。”  
Pavel咯咯笑起来，Hikaru感觉自己的脉搏跟着他的笑声一起震动，“你最好是。”  
卷发青年拿起菜刀给洋葱做解剖，Hikaru偏着头偷看他纤长的背影，Pavel还是那个从家乡来的小伙伴，无条件地亲近他，令Hikaru感到快乐和安全。  
“Shit！”Pavel嘶叫了一声，他扔掉菜刀举起左手，“该死，我的眼睛看不见……”  
Hikaru连忙冲过来握住他的手查看伤口，“别摸眼睛。”  
他将Pavel引至水槽前，冲洗后仔细看了看伤口，“留了一点血，没关系，找个创可贴就可以了。”对方吸着鼻子试图眨眼睛看清楚，Hikaru想也没想就用手捧起他的脸，帮他擦掉眼角因为洋葱溢出的泪水。  
然后Pavel猛地退开了，他的脸涨红起来，用手背慌张地擦了擦眼睛，“我，我没事，没关系，我自己来就行了。”  
Hikaru僵在原地，Pavel语气中的抗拒令他手脚冰凉。  
“当然……当然，抱歉。”他转身重新看回锅台，无意识地拨拉着木铲。

事情变得更糟糕了，Pavel开始越来越明显地躲避他们所有可能的身体接触，而生怕自己会管不住自己的Hikaru也开始减少他们必要的交流。他开始觉得让对方搬进来是个错误，至少以前他可以毫不在意地和Brandon理论，而不是像现在这样睡不好觉。  
当第二个月悄然无声地过去时，Hikaru的结业论文也到了尾声。他将自己大部分时间和精力都投入此中，尽力不去想每次回到公寓只能看到对方紧闭的房门。  
这样也不错，他站在公寓门口慢慢地寻找着背包里的钥匙，起码比他忍不住做什么出格的事情招来对方的厌恶要好。  
“……你不明白，我快要窒息了，我只敢潜藏在房间里就好像整件事儿是我的错，老天，告诉我当初为什么我要听你的？”  
楼梯间传来熟悉的声音，Hikaru刚刚掏出钥匙的手顿在原地。  
“我当然尊重他Tatiana，但也许我搬出去会是最好的办法……谢谢，我会考虑的。”  
Pavel抬头看到了门口的人瞬间僵在原地。  
他们对视了一会，Hikaru最终回过头打开房门，“进来吧。”  
“Hikaru，”Pavel关上门有些慌张地试图解释，“我刚刚是说……”  
“没问题，我听得很清楚，”他耸耸肩试着用最不经意地态度说，“如果你想搬走，我可以理解。没有理由你得住在一个你不喜欢的地方。”  
Pavel的声音听起来有些破碎，“并不是你想象的那样，不是因为你，是因为我自己，你别误会。”  
“这没什么Pavel，我能理解。就，跟我说一声等你要搬走的时候，我好找别的室友。”Hikaru打开冰箱取水，“好么？”  
“你要找新的室友？”  
Hikaru点点头，“就像Brandon走了你搬进来一样，当然我得找新的室友。”  
不知道为什么Pavel看起来好像有点……不高兴。俄罗斯青年碧色的眼睛直直盯着他——或者瞪着他，嘴生气地抿成了一条线，“行，”他说，“很好，我会尽快告诉你的。”  
然后他走进自己的房间摔上门。  
Hikaru紧紧握着杯子，这没什么了不起，地球还在转呢，他心想，一切都会过去的。

9.  
脱衣舞酒吧的吵得像新年倒数的时代广场。  
“等一下一起把Ronard推上台！”Wade趴在Hikaru耳朵边大喊，Hikaru冲他竖拇指表示自己听见了。  
其实他完全没必要趴自己耳边说，可怜的主角正被按在桌子上搜身根本不可能听见这边的动静，他的最后一个单身夜，注定要受尽折磨。  
Ronard大概是Hikaru的同学中第一个结婚的，最后一个学期的第三个月，每个人都被结业论文折磨的够呛急需放纵一下，Hikaru甚至可以想像今晚的结局。  
两轮酒后，Wade假装去起身要酒然后朝Hikaru这边的几个人眨眨眼。不一会儿几个人一拥而上，很快Ronard就被脱得只剩下短裤然后扔到脱衣舞小姐的身边。  
Hikaru看到他哆哆嗦嗦站起来的样子笑得直不起腰，台上的舞者试着走过来撩拨他，吓得Ronard捂住自己的重要部位不撒手。  
Seth站在另一边拍照，但他笑得太厉害了连端着相机的手都在发抖。很快他转头看见了Hikaru，犹豫了一下然后走过来坐在他身边。  
“嗨，你今晚负责拍照？”Hikaru跟他打招呼，Seth看起来放松了一点，“别告诉Ron，他下半辈子都会恨我的。”  
Hikaru拍拍他的肩，很高兴看到他的朋友没有什么不舒适的感觉。  
“他是我第一个结婚的朋友，”他们看着台上的青年，“四年就好像翻了一页书那么快。”  
Seth耸着肩同意他，“我感觉自己还没成年呢，Ron就已经走向另一段人生了，不明白他干嘛这么想不开。”  
“也许是因为遇到了最正确的人，就好像童话故事。”  
“王子和公主最终幸福的生活在一起，”Seth不以为然地摇晃脑袋，“跟我有点波长不合。”  
“我们走着瞧Seth，人是会变的。”Hikaru跟他碰了碰杯，Seth撇嘴，“走着瞧Hikaru……老天你看那！”  
一个脱衣舞男在另一边的台子跳舞，Hikaru挑起眉毛，Seth用胳膊肘撞他，“伙计，你应该坐那边，等等，那边的妹子比较多，要不我们一起过去坐坐？”  
“谢了，不过我猜那边跟我的波长不和，”Hikaru忍不住翻白眼，而Seth已经没在听他讲话了。  
“你看到那个只穿背心的姑娘了么我打赌她的胸有E那么大……”  
Hikaru无奈地摇摇头准备转回来——然后他的眼神停在了舞台的另一边。  
一群女孩中夹杂着几个零星的男生，其中一个一边看台上一边跟旁边人说话的青年看起来长了一头熟悉的卷发。  
Hikaru瞪起眼睛，如果他没看错，那是……Pavel？  
背后的台上突然有人尖叫一声然后传来摔下台的声音，大概是Ron但是Hikaru此刻没有心情回头。  
Ron的动静不小有不少人朝他们看来，Hikaru紧紧盯着的人也转过头，然后他们的目光相遇了。  
对视的两个人都凝固在原地，他们越过人群互相看了一会，那边的人突然扭脸重新看回自己的舞台。  
该死的Pavel Chekov在这里做什么？Hikaru眉头紧紧皱在一起，而且还在看男人跳脱衣舞，他甚至还没成年…等等他为什么在跟那个该死的舞男笑？  
“我得去跟她搭个话看她有伴没……你去哪Hikaru？嘿！”Seth惊讶地看着他的朋友猛地起身走向另一边的舞台。  
Pavel绝对知道自己在看他，他就是故意不看Hikaru，故意惹他生气，而那个舞者正弯下腰朝卷发青年送飞吻，该死该死该死！  
Hikaru一脸阴沉地拨开人群，在台上那个穿着几乎可以用不得体来形容的男子伸出手想拽Pavel上台的时候一把拦在中间。  
Pavel沉下脸转头看他，“你搞什么鬼？”  
Hikaru一言不发地拉着他的胳膊要往外走，周围的人都警觉地看着Hikaru，一个男孩拽按住Pavel的肩膀，“你还好么Pavel？需要帮忙？”  
“我没事Peter，我和他出去解决。”Pavel对其他人解释，他试图甩开Hikaru的钳制，可惜论力气他还输年长的青年一节，只能不情愿地被对方拉着走出去。  
“放开我Hikaru，你想打架么？”  
Hikaru把他拽进酒吧旁的小巷，“你在这里干什么？”  
Pavel白了他一眼，“你在干嘛我就在干嘛。”  
“可你还没成年，你怎么进来的？你偷用了谁的ID？”黑发青年的语气不怎么好，Pavel的怒火也随之高涨起来，“我怎么进来不关你的事！放开我，我要回去了。”  
“你不能回去。”  
“什么？”  
“我说你不许回酒吧，”Hikaru咬着牙嘶嘶说，“你得跟我回家。”  
“那里不是我的家！”Pavel不知道哪来的力气猛地甩开被抓住的胳膊，他的眼睛因为怒火圆瞪着，“那只不过是曾经被你赶跑的人睡过的地方，一个月后我甚至也一样被你赶走，你怎么能把那称为我的家？”  
Hikaru皱眉，“是你自己说受够了要搬走的。”  
“我是受够了！我受不了假装什么都没发生过，受不了你对我小心翼翼好像我是个定时炸弹！”Pavel自由的那只手臂在空中挥舞着好像这样才能表现出他出离的愤怒，“你最好别妄想对我行使什么长辈的权利，我不需要你做我哥哥也不需要你当什么家长，你已经迫不及待等着我走了，为什么不能让我走得洒脱点？”  
他的话像一只巨大的手捏住了Hikaru的心脏，只要稍稍用力就会炸开。  
“你在说什么Pavel？”他牢牢抓住对方的肩膀，“我没有……如果我让你留下呢？”  
“你又不是我的什么人，你凭什么命令我？”  
“那就让我变成你什么人！”  
Hikaru的喊声让Pavel吃惊地安静下来，“什么？”  
怒火和希望把Hikaru的脑袋撞成了一锅浆糊，他面前的青年碧绿色的大眼睛在灯光下闪烁，他抬起脸看着自己的样子和小时候一模一样，眼睛里透着一股莫名的倔强，无论Hikaru怎么耍浑也赶不走他。  
而Hikaru喜欢他喜欢得要命。  
他捧起Pavel的脸低头吻了上去，Pavel前几秒好像在发呆，接着他的手缠上了Hikaru的肩膀和脖子，热情地回应着这个吻。  
“好的，好的，”当他们分开时Pavel轻声说，“当然。”  
“别搬走，请求你。”  
Pavel点头，闭上眼睛任Hikaru亲吻他的额头和脸颊，然后在对方试图把他的舌头吸进自己嘴里时发出一声呻吟。  
“Hikaru……耶稣啊！”巷口传来一声惊讶的呼喊，吓得深巷里纠缠在一起的两个人连忙分开。  
“Seth！”Hikaru挫败地喊了一声，“拜托！”  
“抱歉！额，对不起哥们！就是担心你们会打起来，我的意思是，当然不是用嘴。”  
Pavel窒息着笑了一声把脑袋靠在墙上，Hikaru无奈地看了他一眼，“不管怎么样谢了伙计，我们没事，你可以回去了。”  
“没错我得跟那一桌的伙计们也说说……”Seth念念叨叨走了。  
“我朋友，”Hikaru转头跟Pavel解释，“大概是喝多了。”  
Pavel什么也没说，他嘴角含着笑容，好像在看什么不可思议的东西一样看着Hikaru。  
“干嘛这么看着我？”  
他摇摇头，靠过来亲吻了一下对面人的嘴唇，“没什么，就是已经做好准备面对第二次失恋了，在同一个人身上。”  
Hikaru皱眉，“什么叫同一个人……第一个人是谁？”  
卷发的青年眨了眨眼睛，“你的逻辑学挂科了么Hikaru，再试试。”  
“但是……哦，哦老天，这不可能，你是说……”Hikaru的下巴掉了下来，“我不想自作多情Pavel，你的意思是，一直是我？”  
“很不幸是的，”Pavel笑得露出牙齿，“也许以后也是，我们会知道的。”  
Hikaru半张着嘴看着他良久，然后捧起他的脸，“告诉我为什么我像个白痴一样错过那么久？”  
“你没听过那首歌么，I walked ten thousand miles, ten thousand miles to see you，”他听到Pavel吟诵着歌词，“如果在错过那么多次后我们才找到彼此，可能是因为之前我们走得还不够远。”  
“而你值得我漫长的等待。”  
Pavel的眼睛笑成了弯月，他的骄傲和固执让Hikaru最终没有错过他，就好像这个世界上最强大力量，使人感到安定和恰当。  
谢谢你。他悄声说，把自己的额头抵上对方的，希望能传达出自己所有的心意，“……为了一切。”  
“Hikaru？”  
被呼唤的人摇了摇头，“至少回家的距离不是那么远。”  
“Da，而且我们可以用跑的。”他们都贴着对方笑了起来，然后不约而同地在黑暗地巷子里找到了彼此的手。  
“我们走。”  
他们已经做好了奔跑的准备。

END


	3. 番外

耐心是美德。  
这是Evgeniya Chekov常常挂在嘴边的一句俄语。她儿子Pavel从小就听她说这句话，而且不负众望地成长为一个拥有美德的人，耐心而坚韧。  
或者也可以说是固执。  
Evgeniya还清楚地记得就要搬家的时候他是怎样闹着哭了一夜，不愿离开他们圣彼得堡房子后的鸽子屋，然后在到达美国后缠着隔壁的亚裔男孩，想让对方跟他一起玩儿。  
来自俄罗斯的家庭很快和他们的邻居成为了朋友，亚裔男孩的妈妈Mariko是个很热情风趣的人，他们刚刚到达美国的时候多亏她帮忙照顾Pavel。  
Chekov妈妈猜Pavel很喜欢那个看起来话不多但是稳重的哥哥，这种热爱一直持续到了六年级毕业，他终于不再趴在自己的小窗户上看着每日从树林里窜回家的Hikaru，而是把更多的时间放在踢球和天文台。  
“你很久没有找Hikaru玩儿了。”有一次吃饭的时候Evgeniya问他，“Mariko今天还问你怎么不去他们家了。”  
“我不会去找他玩儿了。”  
“为什么？”  
“昨天他和一个女孩一起回来的。”Pavel低头吃着意面，妈妈和爸爸笑了起来。  
“哦宝贝，Hikaru长大了自然会有女朋友，你也会有的，可是你们还是可以做朋友啊，你只是需要尊重他的私人时间。”  
“哦。”不知道为什么Pavel听起来有点心虚，Evgeniya警觉地看了他一眼，“你没做坏事吧，没有？”  
“没……”  
“Pasha。”  
“我只是朝他们扔了一块小石头！但是Hikaru对我大喊大叫说不欢迎我去他们家做客，我再也不要和他做朋友了。”他赌气地捣着自己的食物。  
Evgeniya叹了口气，“你得去道歉。”  
“不要。”  
“Pavel！”  
“我说了不要！”Pavel猛地站了起来推开餐盘，“我回房间了。”  
Chekov家的妈妈和爸爸互相瞪着眼睛，她意识到有一点得更正一下，Pavel在关于Hikaru的事情上不是一般的固执。

Hikaru高中毕业的时候才再一次到他们家做客——来学跳舞。  
他看起来已经是个大人了，带着有点尴尬和不好意思的笑容走了进来，而Pavel自从听说他要来以后就躲进屋里不出来了。  
男孩子啊……  
Evgeniya试着教他舞步和节奏，Hikaru不算太笨，但是跟所有的男孩子一样，都不擅长于对此投入感情。  
也许是因为他们的个头有点相近，再加上Hikaru不敢看Chekov妈妈的脸，这舞实在跳得别扭。Evgeniya撅着嘴想了想，突然灵光一闪扭头朝楼上喊，“Pasha亲爱的！快下来帮帮忙，Hikaru缺个舞伴！”  
楼上有一会儿没有动静，妈妈只是继续跟Hikaru讲华尔兹的要点，她知道得给她固执的儿子一点考虑时间。  
Pavel最终出现在楼上，Evgenya眼尖地发现他换了一条贴身的牛仔裤和大小刚好的T恤，看起来好像……精心挑选过的？  
他看都没看Hikaru一眼，只是走下来和妈妈说话，Evgeniya对他的抗拒有点担心，但最终他乖乖地站在Hikaru对面，主动把手搭在他的肩头。  
Pavel的头顶正好到对方的鼻子尖，正是一对好舞伴需要的身高。而自从他下来以后Hikaru就一直看着他，完全没费心转开眼睛。  
Evgeniya挑了挑眉毛，感觉哪里有些不对，但她什么也没有说，只是继续指导Hikaru跳舞。

从那一年之后Chekov妈妈终于感觉到了她儿子的异样，她观察到Pavel偶尔会莫名其妙地傻笑，但很快就变成长时间地静默，Evgeniya甚至害怕他是不是得忧郁症了。不过当她问起时Pavel只是说他得花更多时间学习，回家了不想说话。  
接着仿佛为了印证他的话，Pavel突然从10年级跳到了12年纪。  
爸爸问他为什么这么着急的时候他说是为了更快毕业，好去大学学习。但Evgeniya隐约觉得他是想快点逃离这里，这让她心存担忧。  
事情在家里来了一个女孩后突然有了变化。她是跟着Pavel在某个晚上一起回来的，准确地说，是她扶着Pavel回来的。  
“发生……发生什么事？你出什么事了Pavel？”Evgeniya对着他满脸的青紫惊叫起来。  
“跟人打架，”Pavel轻描淡写地说，他向那个女孩道谢，然后让她走了。  
“衣服脱掉让我看看还有哪里受伤，为什么打架？那个是你朋友？到底怎么回事？”  
“妈，我没事，只是脸撞在墙上了，胳膊被拽了一下——我也没让他们舒服。”  
Evgeniya责怪地看了他一眼找出药盒，“你都快毕业了少惹点事儿，那女孩是谁？你的朋友？”  
“Tatiana，她帮我解围的，嘶……轻点……”  
Pavel不愿再多说，不过很快，这个女孩就再次来拜访了。她看见她儿子高兴地跑出来迎接朋友，上一次他对来访的朋友这么热情好像还是因为邻居家的Hikaru。  
“到临街给我老爸送工具，顺便看看你。”Tatiana穿着一件工具服，看起来有点过分自在的跟Evgeniya打招呼，“你儿子打起架来挺厉害的，叫我Tanya就行了。”  
Pavel带着她到自己的房间去，这是第一个他带到自己房间的女孩，也难怪Evgeniya忍不住去猜测他们的关系。  
她决定上楼去给他们送点茶水和点心顺势看看他们在干嘛——这一招是跟Mariko学的。  
她走到了Pavel房间的门口，门只是虚掩着，里面的对话飘出来。  
“……你是说我去考他的大学？我不确定，也许他已经找到了自己想要的人呢？”  
“如果他没有呢？我只是建议Pavel，决定权在你，不过据我了解他是个挺闷的家伙，大概不太容易找到合适的人。”  
Pavel闷声笑起来，“他只把目光放在自己感兴趣的东西上，这我小时候就知道了。”  
“老天你真该听听自己的语气……没错就是这么糟糕，我都起鸡皮疙瘩了谢谢。”  
Evgeniya又默默回到了楼下，她出神地看着落地窗外邻居的房子，然后叹了一口气。

Pavel在即将毕业时终于同她谈了一回，他已经成功被录取到他想去的地方了，而鉴于以往的经验，Chekov妈妈决定把决定权交给他自己——倒不是说她能改变得了她的儿子。  
“当然，”她走向沙发放下绑着长卷发的夹子，“任何事都可以和我说宝贝。”  
“你知道我考去S大了，”Pavel看起来有点紧张，“你怎么想？”  
Evgeniya有点想笑但是忍住了，“S大很好，你选它肯定有自己的理由。”  
Pavel耸了耸肩，“好学校是一方面，还有一方面，我选了那是因为那有一个我想要的人。”  
“是这样，”妈妈慢慢地说，“这个人一定很特别。”  
“是的，非常特别所以我必须努力试试，即使最终什么也得不到。”  
这回Evgeniya无奈地摇了摇头，“你怎么确定你对他不是因为小时候的依赖产生的错觉？”  
“什么？”Pavel愣了一下，“不是的，我很清楚，不过你是怎么知道我在说谁的？”  
“也许是因为你面对他时总是失去理性？我有我的办法Pavel，而你隐藏得也不那么好。不过如果他不是……我是说你怎么知道他跟你是一边的呢？”  
“Tatiana告诉我的，”他心不在焉地挥挥手，“上一次我打架——Harold不知道从哪得知我喜欢男孩想要找我的麻烦，她过来帮我解围你还记得吧，然后她告诉我她和Hikaru是和我一样的。”  
“现在你知道了所以决定去赌一把？”  
“可以这么说？”  
Evgeniya盯着她儿子的脸庞，意识到他已经17岁了，她自己在这个年纪刚刚和父母吵过架，要求放弃学业加入艺术团。十年后她又不顾团里的挽留，跟着丈夫毅然决然地来到了美国这个陌生的地方，让这里成为新的家。  
她从没后悔过。  
“你比你爸爸还像俄罗斯人，既倔强，又好赌。”  
“也许吧，”Pavel低着头揪着自己的指尖，看起来有点紧张，“你会……阻止我么？”  
这回Evgeniya笑了起来，她拉住她儿子的手，“我为什么要阻止你寻找自己的幸福亲爱的？你爸爸已经教过你Chekov家做事的规则了，犹豫不会让你得到任何东西，只有行动才会，去抓住他吧孩子。”  
“我以为耐心是美德才是我们家的家训。”  
“你的耐心已经快要长成参天大树了Pasha，是时候结果了。”  
卷发青年露齿一笑，“我会永远记得的。”

长滩在圣诞前几天突然下雪了。  
Pavel起床的时候就感觉到屋里比平时冷，他利索地穿好衣服，发现才只有六点多。  
手机闪着短信提醒光，Hikaru已经起来了，也许这会正在外面跑步。  
我出去跑步，起来了告诉我。  
Pavel合上手机忍不住勾起嘴角，这让他对今天的到来稍微有了点勇气。  
Chekov家主卧的大门还紧紧关着，Pavel走下楼冲了一杯热咖啡，他打开前院的窗帘望向外面，太阳还没升起来，但是雪花已经把天空印得十分亮堂。  
他端着咖啡看着窗外出神，这个假期Hikaru跟他一起回到长滩了，因为Mariko妈妈威胁他如果这一次再不回来就跟他爸爸一起去校园过圣诞。  
要不要跟我一起回去？Hikaru挂掉电话回头冲Pavel说。  
当然，Pavel正在看书，他头也不抬地说，圣诞节我总是会回家。  
模范好小孩，Hikaru估计是翻了个白眼，我不是这个意思。他坐在Pavel身边，大腿贴在他身边，让Pavel有点心烦意乱，不知道自己该让他离远一点还是扔下书扑到他身上。  
我的意思是，Hikaru语气中的犹豫让Pavel好奇地抬起头，我实际上想说，你愿意圣诞节来我家一趟么，我想让你见见我爸妈……当然你们早就认识了，不过还没在这种情况下见过，我是说正式的……  
Боже мой，Pavel瞪圆眼睛看着他，你说的是我理解的意思么？  
大概是的。Hikaru紧张地看着他，这只是个提议Pav，我还没跟任何人提过，你知道，如果你觉得现在这样就挺好，我一点问题也没有。  
如果我想要告诉他们呢？  
我也没问题。  
哦Karushka，Pavel终于扔掉笔然后扑向他，亲吻着他的嘴角，是的，我很愿意。  
这不是他一时头脑发热才答应的，但是事到临头他才知道自己会这么紧张。  
尽管Pavel十几年前就已经是Hikaru的邻居，甚至小时候就管Mariko也叫做妈妈了，但是如今作为Hikaru的恋人如果他还表现得像一个任性又没长大的邻居家孩子，他不确定Mariko妈妈还会喜欢他。  
所以说从小就认识也不全是好处。  
Hikaru从路的另一头缓慢地跑了过来，他应该至少出去了30分钟，热气在他的头顶环绕。看到窗口站立的人时Hikaru停下脚步，然后笑着朝他挥挥手。  
Pavel的胸口涌过暖意，他放下咖啡打开门冲了出去，没有意识到自己只穿了一件单薄的T恤。  
这导致他跑到Hikaru面前做的第一件事是打了一个喷嚏。  
“外面很冷，快进去。”Hikaru用手指梳理过他睡得乱蓬蓬的卷发，Pavel又靠近他一点，把脑袋靠在他脖间汲取着他身上的温暖，“你很暖和。”  
“我身上都是汗。”他无奈地回应，但为了不让Pavel着凉最终还是伸出胳膊搂住有点哆嗦的青年。  
Pavel立刻满足地和他贴合在一起，才一个礼拜，他已经开始想念他们公寓的大床了。  
“想你。”他嘟囔着，Hikaru低低笑了，“我就住在你隔壁。”  
“你应该住在我屋里，”Pavel知道自己听起来有点任性，他换了个话题，“很多年没有见过你的房间了。”  
“等会来吃午饭时欢迎你看个够，喜欢的话还可以住下来。”  
Pavel挽起嘴角，“不要，Mariko妈妈会恨我的，尽管我不确定她是不是已经开始恨我了。”  
“这是为什么？”  
“可能是因为我抢走了她儿子？  
“我猜她更恨我破坏了和你妈妈和睦的邻里关系，”Hikaru用鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊，“你知道我觉得你妈妈也是一样的感觉，所以我大概再也吃不到她做的烤馅饼了。”  
“你应该少想一点烤馅饼Hikaru，不然都要得相思病了。”  
他们搂在一起笑着低语，街面上刮过一阵冷风。  
“好吧，现在我也开始觉得冷了。”Hikaru打了个寒颤，Pavel推开他，“回去洗澡，你会感冒的。”  
黑发男子没有立刻离开，他牵起Pavel的手亲吻他的手腕内侧，“中午你会过来，对么？”  
他仍然在给Pavel退缩的机会，让对方知道自己还可以说no。Pavel内心的怯懦和担忧确实在尖叫着说不，想阻止他得到这么多年来他一直想得到的东西，而Hikaru还握着他的手，他的温度从Pavel的指尖传到全身。  
“我会去。”  
Evgeniya站在窗边看着自己儿子蜷缩着背冲进温暖的家门，然后在看到自己妈妈的那一刻僵住了。  
“妈，你什么时候下来的？”  
Chekov妈妈脸上带着微笑，“嗯……可能从你刚出去的时候？”  
Pavel哀叹一声捂住脸，“告诉我你没偷看我们说话。”  
“当然没有亲爱的，你把我想成什么人了，我只是站在这里欣赏雪景。”  
“我也许该相信。”Pavel把咖啡杯放进水槽，试着不让自己脸红的太厉害。  
“你们看起来相处的不错。”  
“看在上帝的份儿上妈妈！”这回他感到自己耳朵尖都在发烧，“别说了。”  
Evgeniya撅着嘴责怪地看着他，“你不该感到不好意思孩子，有人爱你是一件好事，不用羞于表达。”  
Pavel嘟囔着我没有，Evgeniya怜爱地看着他上楼梯的背影，“替我跟Mariko带声好。”

快到中午的时候冬阳开始散发温暖，Pavel拎着Evgeniya做的陷饼朝隔壁的院子走过去。  
外面的积雪有些融化，卷发的青年小心地避过那些流水的地方，停在了深色的木质大门前。他焦虑地抚摸着毛线衣的边角和衬衫的领口，他的头发是否梳平顺了？是不是还需要再喷一些口气清新剂？还要复习一下那些表现礼貌的话么？是话多一点还是话少一点好？  
也许他在门口停留的时间有点长——甚至深呼吸了好几次，门被打开了，Hikaru穿着开襟长衫闪身走出来。  
“我们家的门不会咬你的手甜心。”他故意调皮地说，“哇哦看看你，穿得多英俊。”  
“别笑话我Hikaru，这只会让我更紧张。”Pavel撅着嘴，他知道Hikaru想帮自己放松，但是此刻他真的有点笑不出来。  
Hikaru虚掩上门向他靠过来，他的声音变得轻柔而低沉，“那我换一种说法，每当你把头发梳得这么服帖，我就想把手指插进你的发间，一边吻你一边把它们重新弄乱。我会把你的毛衣掀到胸口以上，抚摸你每一寸皮肤，不会让你感到寒冷。”  
Pavel闭上眼感到自己轻颤了几下，“很好，现在我的紧张转移到了另一个地方。”  
Hikaru闷闷笑了几声，事实上Pavel感觉好点了，至少他脑子里有一些别的事情在分散他的注意力，虽然他不确定这是好事儿。  
“如果这些话能帮到你，也许你愿意听听？”  
“嗯哼？”  
Hikaru的手爬上他的脸侧，嘴角轻轻勾起，眼神在他的鼻梁和眉眼间徘徊，好像有点不好意思直视他的眼睛。“没必要紧张，也没必要担心谁会不喜欢你，我爱你做你自己，所以就像平时一样就好。”  
Pavel睁大了眼睛感觉有点站不稳，Hikaru刚刚是说了我爱你么？  
“尽管我敢确认没有人会不喜欢你，但即使有，也没有任何人能左右我们的关系。”  
“我知道，我也爱你。”Pavel脱口而出，又立刻想把自己的脑袋埋进脚下，如果Hikaru并不是那个意思，他大概会尴尬地直接调头回家。  
然后Hikaru慢慢咧开嘴，他眯起的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，看起来有点危险，“现在我真的想吻你了，不管会不会弄乱你的头发。”  
Pavel靠过来贴上他的嘴唇，Hikaru闭上眼睛握住他的手。但是他们都克制着没有进一步，这是个大日子，他们不该破坏它。  
“Hikaru？”Mariko的声音从屋里传来，屋外的两个人闻声分开，但是没有离得太远，稍微加速的呼吸在两人之间交缠。  
Hikaru清了清嗓子答了一声，“怎么了妈？”  
“Pavel来了么？快请他进来，你们想站在外面直到接下来的圣诞节只能躺在屋里吃药度日么？”  
屋外的两个人额头抵着额头一同笑了起来。  
“要进来么？”Hikaru首先立起身体，“那是你妈妈做的馅饼？”  
“是的，是的，我看起来还得体么？”  
Pavel的衣服还好好地贴在身上，头发也逃过了Hikaru手指的一劫，除了他的耳尖仍然在发红，但那只会让他看起来更加可爱。  
“你很完美。”Hikaru打开门然后朝Pavel伸出一只手，“欢迎来到Sulu家享用午餐，我妈妈迫不及待想知道你到底发了什么疯才会爱上我。”  
这一次Pavel仍然把同一边的手放在他的手心里，而Hikaru紧紧握住了他。  
“哦我可有不少事情要告诉她。”  
木门吱呀一声重新阖上，温暖和笑声被带回了屋内，屋外有杂货店的车拉着针松林树响着圣诞歌曲路过。  
圣诞节来了。

END


End file.
